God is Gracious and He will Laugh
by ZaneShadow
Summary: "Hello, Kevin?" "Hey, Gwen can you come over to my house?" "Why?" "Oh there's just two naked  aliens in my kitchen is all."           BeVin which if you didnt know is BenXKevin. OCxOC Yaoi
1. Zane and Isaac

**AN: HI! This is my first Ben 10 fanfiction! I love them! Any way this is multi-chapter. So is my other Fanfiction. I'm working on them both at the same time. My other one is Soul Calibur.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ben 10.**

Ben sat up in his bed, searching for his phone tiredly. It was ringing! At 2 a.m.! His hand finally found its mark and he quickly answered it. "Huh?"

"Ben, it's Gwen! Come over to Kevin's ASAP," and she hung up. Great, not only did he have to wake up, he has to get out of his bed and drive to Kevin's house. He lied down and rolled off his bed. He stood and made his way to his bedroom door. Should he change out of his pajamas'? He shrugged grabbing his green jacket off the floor and headed out his door.

()()()()()()()()

5 minutes ago…

"We're going to crash into a house. A house which most likely has at least one human in it."

"I know, I know, just… shut up and hang onto me!"

And like said, they did crash into the house. More specifically into Kevin Levin's house. Even more specifically they went straight through the roof, into his kitchen destroying the neat little island in there. Kevin rushed into the room already calling Gwen. They just couldn't have a normal day!

()()()()()()()

Present time…

Ben walked up to the door of Kevin's house and pondered whether or not to knock, or just open the door. His question was answered for him as Gwen basically ripped the door off opening it. "So, what's the problem?" he asked walking in behind Gwen who was walking to the kitchen. "This," she said pointing after taking her spot next to Kevin again. In the middle of his kitchen were what appeared to be two male humans, naked, one protectively covering the other. The one on top had extremely dark brown hair, and grey-blue eyes. The other had deathly pale skin, red eyes, and black hair.

"So, have you tried approaching them?" Ben suddenly asked. "Yeah, the brown haired one tried to kill me with a piece of shattered wood by throwing it at me," Kevin answered.

"What about talking?" Ben questioned. "Actually, that might work," Gwen remarked, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of that. Ben slowly advanced closer to the beings. He stopped when one of them growled. "Do you speak English?" he asked. One of them, the one with dark brown hair nodded and spoke. "Yeah. We speak all the languages on Earth. My name, well my name on this planet is Isaac. He," Isaac pointed to the black-haired one beneath him, "Is Zane. I was waiting for more people to show up because I need clothes. When you called brunette I was hoping for something better to wear. Oh well," he said sighing and pointed at Kevin.

Kevin's exact outfit appeared on Isaac and he smiled. "Now, I'm not naked!" he smirked. "How did you do that?" Gwen asked curious as to how he had Kevin's outfit without actually taking the clothes. He shrugged. "Not sure, I just know I was created with these powers on a different planet." His expression turned serious. "And we need to go back to said planet," he muttered. He stood and picked up Zane. "Well, sorry for destroying your kitchen. Oh wait." He looked at Ben, and his black t-shirt and jeans materialized on Zane. "Wait, you're just gonna leave your space ship thing in the middle of my kitchen?" Kevin asked with a 'wtf' look on his face. "Yeah, it's alien tech…! You can keep it Kevin E. Levin. Kevin E. Levin, ah I like saying that!" Isaac replied wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

"How do you know my name?" Suspicious! Isaac took a step and fell on his face. "And I'm not used to this Planet's gravity," he groaned. Zane sighed on the ground and felt around on the ground almost as if he was looking for something. He sighed again and just lied there. "We are artificial beings created to know and learn everything in the universe. Our memory is impossibly great and its capacity is endless," Zane explained, a sigh making it to the end of his sentence. "Only problem is he," Zane pointed at Isaac, "Is a bit of an idiot and I am blind." A particularly long sigh ended his statement.

"Well let's go over all the events that happened tonight so far," Kevin said. "First, I fell asleep in my garage. Second, two random aliens crashed through my kitchen ceiling and destroyed my island. Third I called Gwen, who called Ben who drove over here and entered my house. And then we learned these two aliens are artificially made to know everything. Okay, okay. The only thing left for the night to be complete is for some random guy we haven't met yet to burst through some window and try to kill us," he proclaimed. Isaac smirked. "I like the way you think," he said to Kevin.

Zane sat up and felt around on the ground. "Can someone help me stand up?" he asked quietly. Gwen grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Thanks… Gwen," Zane muttered. "If you can't see, how do you know I'm Gwen," she asked. "I can sense your Mana," Zane replied, sighing.

"What planet do you come from?" Ben questioned Isaac who was still lying on the floor. "Oh, we come from planet—

Suddenly his mouth snapped shut and a slight blush appeared on his face. "Uh, I'm programmed to not tell anyone what planet we come from. Sorry. Y'know we really should get going," he said standing and walking next to Zane. "How are you going to get back to your planet without a ship?" Ben asked a small smirk appearing on his face. Isaac froze and blushed even harder. Zane sighed. "See? He's a bit of an idiot," Zane confirmed crossing his arms. "Well, Kevin's good with alien tech, he could probably rebuild your ship," Ben offered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tennyson. Hold up. Let's have a private talk over here. You too Gwen let's go," Kevin interrupted waving his hands and leaving the kitchen. Once they were out of the hearing range (They hoped) Kevin burst out, "What if they're evil? For all we know they could be sent here to locate Earth's location, and blow it up or somethin'!"

"Did you just say 'locate Earth's location'? That sounds weird for some reason," Ben muttered. "Kevin does have a point," Gwen stated glancing at Ben. Ben shrugged. "They don't seem dangerous." He peeked at them.

"Hey, Zane look this is wood!"

"I'm blind, dumbass!"

He looked back at Kevin. "And one of them is completely stupid. Not to mention the one with hair-so-long-he-can-sit-on-it can't see. They're completely harmless," Ben declared. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Fine. But they better not crash a ship into my kitchen again."

**AN: Yup first chapter done. This was fun to write. But then again whenever I write, it's fun. So um don't flame me for having OC's! And uh, pretty, pretty, please review! This is my first Ben 10 fanfiction EVER! No flames. Constructive criticism is not flaming. Zane Shadow, out!**


	2. Womanizer and Bunnies

AN: Hi. Second Chapter. Hmm this chapter has some of Isaac's other abilities. And he uses Kevin as an example. *laughs*

Gwen left after an hour or so and left Ben with Kevin to watch their uninvited guests. "And this is a cell phone? Cool. Your hair is black. Cool. Why do you always have that green jacket? How come all of your names rhyme? Ben, Gwen, Kevin. Well Kevin kind of rhymes with Ben and Gwen. Oh doesn't Gwen have a brother? Yeah and his name is Ken. Oh that rhymes with Ben and Gwen. Isn't Kevin's dad's name Devin? Yeah and your last names rhyme too. Ben Ten, Gwen Ten, Kevin Levin. Isn't it funny how Kevin's middle name is Ethan? Which starts with an E? So you really are Kevin Eleven. Well only if you pronounce Eleven emphasizing the E," Isaac ranted on and on.

Kevin and Ben retreated to the garage and sat in there. "Well, we're stuck with a ranting idiot," Kevin muttered. "Hey! Guess what I have other powers, wanna see 'em?" Isaac slammed the garage door open hitting Kevin who went flying across the room, barely missing his car, and landed on the ground next to it. Isaac smiled walking into the garage, holding back laughter. "That is one of them," he chuckled. "What, slamming doors into people?" Kevin yelled grabbing his head in annoyance. Isaac frowned. "No stupid, super strength. I can also fly. But that's basic simple stuff," Isaac brushed his bangs out of his eyes, only to have them back in the same spot.

"I can change the gender of myself and people," he claimed, bouncing up and down in front of Ben. "Really? Change Kevin into a girl!" Ben exclaimed excitedly. "Okey-dokie."

"Wait, what?"

Isaac made a triangle with his thumbs and forefingers and made sure Kevin was in his sight through the shape. "Here we go!" A white flash engulfed the room for about ten seconds and it eventually faded away. "There we go," Isaac announced, smiling at Kevin. Ben gaped. "Uh, um, uh. Kevin go look in a mirror!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Kevin's arm and dragged him back into the house and into a nearby bathroom. "AHHHHH! OH MY GOD! I"VE GOT FREAKING BOOBS!" Kevin screamed grabbing his chest in horror. "I have firkin _watermelons_ hanging from my chest! I have curves, oh my god! And I keep saying oh my god! Oh my god I'm shorter than you!" Kevin screamed at the mirror, Ben standing behind… her.

"Okay, I'm done being a girl! Turn me back!" Kevin stormed back into the garage angrily, searching for Isaac. 'She' found him sprawled on the ground smiling lazily with Zane next to him. "Isaac turn me back into the correct gender, right now," Kevin growled menacingly. Isaac rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay, okay don't get your panties in a knot," he drawled. Kevin blushed furiously (no really he was furious). Isaac snapped his fingers and the white flash enveloped the garage once more and Kevin was back to normal. Ben came back into the room laughing. "Wow that was hilarious! You got any other abilities?" he asked walking up to Isaac who was still sprawled on the floor.

"Oh yeah, I can turn myself and other people into an animal. Though I never get to choose," Isaac replied, eyeing Kevin with a sinister look. "Oh no, you are not changing me into some random animal! Change Ben or yourself!" Kevin shouted. Isaac shrugged. Ben smirked. "Turn Kevin into an animal!" he commanded. Isaac smiled. He did the same routine as he did when turning Kevin into a girl except this time Kevin ran out the room. "Heyyy, come back here I didn't turn you into a bunny yet!" Isaac pouted sitting up and stumbling up the small stairs back into the house. "C'mon Ben, help me find 'em!" Isaac exclaimed running around.

"He probably locked himself in the bathroom like a girl or something," Ben assumed. "I heard that, Tennyson!" Kevin yelled. "Where the hell are you Kevy?" Isaac continued to pout, his eyes roaming the area. He then smacked himself. "Of course, we just get Zane to find him." Isaac walked back into the garage. "Zaney, will you find Kevy pleeaassee?" Isaac begged. Zane sighed. "He's using his Osmosian powers to camouflage," he sighed. "Okay, but _where_?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"Because I like him, and you should leave him alone."

"Whatever." Isaac rolled his eyes. "You only like him 'because you both look Goth. Well he looked Goth when he was eleven, but now he doesn't really look Goth now anymore. Unless you ignore the jeans and focus and the black and grey. He also has pale skin; like you. He also has pure black hair; like you. Oh you guys are so similar and not similar at the same time. That's funny! Wow I never realized that. My boyfriend is so similar and not similar to Kevin E. Levin! Incredible."

Zane sighed and pushed Isaac back into the house. "And _that_ is why people think I'm the seme," he muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Isaac asked. "Nothing, now go find Kevin or whatever," Zane replied, sighing.

Isaac looked around, searching for Ben. "Benji, Oh, wait doesn't Kevin call Ben that? That is a cute nickname for a cute person. Benji…. Benji, Benji, Benji! Heh, that's cute." Isaac staggered into the kitchen stumbling over some random piece of wood. "Oh there's Kevy! Why didn't you tell me you were hiding him, Benji? Is that ice-cream? I want Ice-cream!" Isaac marveled at the popsicle in Ben's hand. "Um, okay. Oh, and I wasn't hiding Kevin I found him," Ben corrected. Isaac shrugged. "Different words, same thing. Bunny-rabbit time!" Isaac continued his routine and a bright yellow blaze engulfed the room. "There! Only this time the flash was yellow! Yellow flash. Like a lamp light," Isaac rambled.

"Oh my gosh, he really is a bunny. A black bunny which is somehow glaring daggers at me," Ben concluded, picking Kevin up off the ground. He glanced at the oven clock. "Let's go show Gwen."

BK BK BK BK

(Not Burger King, lol.)

When Ben called her and told her he was bringing a surprise she was ready for something extremely outrageous. She was not expecting and adorable, black, little bunny which apparently was Kevin. "So why is he a rabbit?" she asked still holding him. "Because, Ben told me to turn him into an animal," Isaac replied. "But why a bunny?"

"I don't know. I guess if he was an animal he'd be a bunny. Ooh, cute picture popped into my head!"

Isaac pointed at Kevin and Gwen dropped him as once again some random colored flash cloaked the room. "Yup, just as cute in real life as it is in my head." Kevin was an eleven year old wearing a black shirt with a white bunny symbol on it. He was in his underwear, which was white and had a black bunny symbol on it. On top of his head were black bunny rabbit ears. An immediate bright red blush came over Kevin's face. "You know, that in a way is kind of cute," Gwen confirmed Isaac's assumption. "You perv! How can you imagine an eleven year old wearing this?" Kevin groaned. "Well if you actually are a pervert, which I totally am, you can," Isaac explained seriously.

Ben was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Zane sighed and blew a strand of hair out of his face. He walked next to Kevin and sat down. "Don't worry I know your pain. He did the same thing to me. Except instead of bunnies, it was cats."

**AN: Lol. I totally based the eleven year old part off a pic I saw on Deviant art. It's so kaiwaiii! Now to answer your reviews!**

**Oh my gosh: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too! That part is my fav too.**

**Too lazy to log in: Yeah this is Yaoi, and I will put it in my summary don't worry. I'm glad you're glad this is multi-chaptered! It's fun writing this. Thnx for reviewing my Soul Cal fic!**

**Lookin4Laffss: Thank you and yes I do have a plot it's not just plain humor. And yes there is a 99% chance Ben is seme and Kevin Uke. I despise Kevin/Ben, but I like Ben/Kevin!**

**bEvIn deviantart: Thnx for laughing at the summary, though it wasn't really meant to be funny, lol. Good job for figuring out the title.**

**Wtf: Cool Thnx! Tell people about it. XD**

**Okay review and wait for chap three! P.S**

**http :/ skdaks2 . deviantart . com/ gallery/ ?offset =48#/d2lcx78 is where the pic is. Just remove spaces! Zane Shadow, out!**


	3. Little Girls and Anodite powers

**AN: I'm gonna answer reviews!**

**Cerulean Apocalypse: OMG someone reviewed logged in! Anyway thnx for reviewing and I'm happy you thought it was funny. When I started writing this fic I thought it wasn't going to be all that funny! Apparently I did somethin' right! Hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell on the floor laughing.**

**Oh my gosh: Thank you for reviewing again and here is another chapter!**

**Mantinas: I'm glad you think that! I honestly didn't think my writing as funny! Thnx for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say I don't own Ben 10. I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction if I did.**

"I'm staying as far away as I can from that freaking pervert! I don't need him, or anybody else to make me wear underwear with a bunny symbol on it! It's not right," Kevin whispered harshly to Ben who had a very amused look on his face. "And Isaac always listens to you for some reason! I don't need you going all perv on me," Kevin continued glancing out his car window. Isaac wanted to go to a meadow and threatened to turn both Kevin _and _Ben into twelve-year-olds wearing bunny underwear. That was not an option. Isaac then asked that Gwen come along because she's basically the only one nice to him. Once they arrived at whatever random meadow they were at Isaac turned himself into a six year old girl and started throwing grass and flowers around. When questioned as to why he did this he answered, "I don't want to seem gay."

Zane sat in the back of Kevin's car sighing every two minutes about nothing. "Hey, Ben? What do you look like?" he randomly asked scooting closer to the two guys in the front seats. "Um, I'm shorter than Kevin—"Because I can totally see how tall Kevin is," Zane interrupted sarcastically and then, yes you guessed it, sighed. "Why do you sigh, _all the time?_" Kevin demanded looking back at the blind boy. "I do not sigh all the time," was the reply. "Oh, yeah? Then when do you not?"

"When I'm sleeping, in between two minutes, right now, when I'm just finished sighing…"

Kevin glared at Zane. "You do realize it's pointless to do that, right? He can't see the daggers coming out of your eyes," Ben said opening the car door and stepping out. He walked over to Gwen who was watching Isaac run around as a girl picking up grass and sunflowers, laughing and giggling like mad. "So, you got any other powers?"Ben asked as Isaac ran past him, dumping a pile of sunflowers on his lap. Isaac stopped on the next round and sat down next to Ben. He de-girled himself and returned to his actual age. "Yep, I got loads of strange abilities that I have yet to figure out why I have them. I can go back in time; I can go to the future. I can change the age of people, but you should already know that. I can make an image in my mind appear in real life; actually you should already know that too. I can shoot lasers out of my eyes. Really, I should just tell you I'm not organic at all. I'm a robot; kind of. Every part of my body has some purpose. I don't have waist length hair all because long hair is awesome. It wraps around my head and hardens turning into a helmet. That's an example. It only happens when my body goes into battle mode. I wish I could show you, but it only happens when Zane is in some type of danger, or when I'm really angry," Isaac explained leaning back on his hands and looking at the sky.

"What about Zane? Does he have any special skills?"

"He can teleport, read minds, project memories and images in his or someone else's mind. He can also activate my battle mode. He has a battle mode to, but after he lost his sight he couldn't use it anymore, so my master gave me a battle mode."

"What was his battle mode like?"

"His body turns blue and dark blue and he can use this blue, purplish energy-like stuff to make shields and discs and stuff."

"You mean like mana? Is he a robot like you?" Gwen asked now interested in the conversation. "Well Zane is younger than me 'cause he was made after me. He's more 'organic' than me, for lack of better word. Our master is a…" Isaac shut his mouth. He blinked and his face went blank. All the color drained from his eyes and turned black, including the white part. He fell back and Ben and Gwen jumped. "Zane? Isaac, uh, fainted?" Gwen said glancing at the robot on the ground.

Zane sighed and felt around in Kevin's car for the door. "Levin, carry me to Isaac," he commanded after a minute of failed searching. "You could've asked nicely," Kevin muttered exiting his car and walking to the other side to get the door. He then pulled Zane out and carried him to Isaac and dropped him on the ground. "Ow. Anyway is this his chest?" Zane asked feeling around. "Yeah," Ben answered. "So this is his neck and this is his face." SMACK! "Get up it's the police!" Isaac sat up straight away looking around. "Where?" Zane sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dumbass…" he muttered. "What just happen?" Kevin asked not quite understanding what just happen.

Zane shrugged. "He's dumb and that's the only thing that wakes him up. He shut down because he's not supposed to say anything specific as to who our master is," he explained. "He always seems to forget, even though he was told a billion times. I on the other hand can tell you as much information as I want. Our master has put too much faith in me. Our master is an Anodite, and I am based on- well Anodite don't have DNA, so I'm made on their energy. He based my personality on himself. Though I still don't understand why he took away my sight."  
>"Can you activate your battle mode? I want to see what a male anodite looks like," Gwen said. Zane sighed and shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Activate: Attack Mode." Ben gasped. "Wow, he looks like an Anodite, but blue and not all girly and crap,(1)" he said. Zane sighed. "Well, duh. You didn't expect me to look like a female anodite, did you?"<p>

"Well you do kind of have feminine curves. You are a feminine guy."

"… You _want _me to kill you, don't you?"

"Well, it's true!"

"Ben I highly suggest you shut-up before he actually tries to kill you," Kevin suggested. Gwen marveled over Zane. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. This is kind of what I expected," she said. Isaac suddenly ran up to Ben. "Hey, I'm bored let's go to Gwen's house!" Ben started to choke on his own breath. "You're joking right?" he choked out. "Nope. Kevin drive me to Ben's house! Let's go!" Kevin smirked. Ben frowned. Gwen didn't see what the problem was— oh. Her mom. Well it's not like Zane's going to stay in his anodite form. "It takes an hour for attack mode to wear off, by the way," Zane sighed.

This isn't going to end well.

**AN: 1: I totally made that up btw. No one knows what a male anodite looks like, I'm just guessing they would be blue and their hair would be a darker blue. *shrugs*. Zane Shadow, out!**


	4. Really, the car? How obvious

**AN: I'm answering reviews:**

**MaddieRawr354: Thanks a million for reviewing don't worry I'm not giving up on this anytime soon. ;-)**

**Cerulean Apocalypse: Good it's still funny. And yeah it's time to annoy Ben, and maybe blow something up. *winks* we shall see.**

Natalie "Lili" Tennyson stared at Zane and Isaac but mostly Zane. "Gwen what did I tell you about brining Anodites to the house?" she asked not removing her eyes from Zane. Gwen sighed. "I know, I know, just bear with me here, okay?" Gwen replied. Gwen's mom sighed. "Okay, fine. Just stay in the living room," she said walking out the house. "I'm going to the store."

Gwen invited everyone into the house and sat down in the living room. Isaac looked around at everything and glanced at Ben. A plan was formulating in his head, but he needed Zane to cooperate with him. He walked over to Kevin and tried to figure out how to talk to the obsidian eyed teen. "Kevin," he whispered, stealing a fleeting look at Ben. Kevin looked down at him. "I'm sorry I did all that stuff to you. Y'know with turning you into a girl and shit. So you want me to do somethin' to Benji?" Isaac asked smirking mischievously. Kevin smirked back. "What do you have in mind?" he replied.

BK BK BK BK BK

(Still not Burger King)

"And your grandpa's name is Max? Wow that doesn't rhyme with Ben or Gwen! Maybe it's a young people thing. But wait won't you get old, too? Oh, being ¾ human and ¼ anodite sucks, huh? You still age! Oh my gosh, I'm bored. Y'know what I'm gonna turn someone into a…" Isaac halted his ranting and stood there and thought. "I'm gonna make someone wear a kitty suit. Now who shall be my unfortunate victim?" he looked around at everyone in the living room. "How about Kevin?" Ben suggested smirking. Isaac bit his lip. "How about Ben?" Kevin recommended, glaring at Ben. Isaac shrugged and made a triangle with his thumbs and forefinger.

Ben blanched. "Hey! I thought you listened to me!" he exclaimed jumping up from his spot on the couch. Isaac smirk turned into a smile. Ben dialed his Omnitrix to XLR8. "Yes! Finally you chose the correct Alien!" he said running to the door and opening it. Isaac put his hand on his hip. "Zane…"

"Already on it." Zane walked out the door and closed his eyes. He snapped his fingers and pointed in the direction down the street. "That way."

BK BK BK BK

(I think you get the point)

Ben glanced over his shoulder every few seconds as he walked around the park. This was shit, man! Isaac was listening to Kevin now! Not cool man. Not cool. "You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?" a voice from behind him asked, sighing. Ben spun around. Zane, still in his Anodite glory, was glaring at him as if he was the dumbest dumbass ever. Zane rested his hands on his hips and said, "Dude, you have two Anodites around now. We were gonna find you sooner or later." Ben looked around. "Where's everyone else?" he asked. "Gotcha!" Isaac shouted and Ben screamed in surprise. "You scared the crap outta me!" Isaac shrugged "I don't care," he said. "And now you shall be… And idiot wearing a cat costume! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Zane rolled his eyes. Ben made a run for it. "Kevin, get him!" Isaac shouted and Kevin appeared out of nowhere and tackled Ben to the ground. "OMG!" Ben gasped as he felt himself fall. "Kevin? What, what did I ever do to you?" he asked frowning. Kevin rolled his eyes. "You let him turn me into rabbit," he replied. "And that other thing you did…" he added turning a light shade of red. Ben raised an eyebrow. What other… oohh, _that _other thing. "Blame the ice cream."

Isaac jumped up and down. "C'mon, c'mon! He could turn into an alien anytime!" Kevin stood up and Ben instantly went for his watch. "C'mon. c'mon, Big Chill… WTF Humungasaur?" Isaac smiled. "Wellll, I can still turn you into an idiot wearing a cat costume…"

"And how're you gonna do that? It's not like you can cancel my transformation or anything."

"… If you wanna think that, sure." Isaac replied giving him an almost pitying look. Zane looked up at the sky. "Um, I think there is a ship about to crash on your car Kevin," he said resting his hands on his hips. Kevin turned to the direction his car was in. Something was going a billion miles an hour at his car. "Aw hell, no!" he made a mad dash for his car. Zane teleported over to it and looked back up at the object. "Looks like one of the— Zane's sentence was interrupted as the object was suddenly making contact with Kevin's car.

The explosion sent him flying back and he landed on his ass yards away from the car. "Umm…." The explosion lasted for a good 2-4 minutes and it then settled into a nice little flame. Kevin just stared. He sighed and sat down next to Zane. "I should have totally seen this coming," he muttered. "Hey, is that a person?" Isaac asked catching up with Kevin and Zane. "No, Isaac it's a tree," Zane muttered noticing the humanoid figure in the flames. The person stepped out of the fire and was brushing ashes off of himself. A boy with dreary blonde hair and black bangs walked up to Zane and Kevin. "Satoshi?" Zane said standing and facing the boy. "Yeah, uh it's me," Satoshi answered. "Was this your car? I'm sorry about that, it just kind of went out of control, I really am sorry," he said to Kevin. Kevin dismissed him. "No, no, it's fine. Happens all the time…" he said a little too calmly.

Ben was still in the park very happy at the moment something crashed into Kevin's car. Well better go see what the problem was.

BK BK BK BK

Kevin's Garage

"Seriously though, Max? That doesn't even rhyme with Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Devin, Ken, or Devlin. Doesn't make any since. Max, Ben. Nope. Not even approximate rhyme. It's like Hello and cat. They don't rhyme at all. So where does the rhyming part come from?" Isaac was determined to figure out why Ben and Gwen's parents made the rhyming names. "Wait, who's Devlin?" Gwen asked suddenly. She looked to Kevin who shrugged. Zane sighed and wacked Isaac upside the head. "Might as well tell them…" he said frowning at his very, very, _very _stupid boyfriend. Isaac bounced up and down excitedly. "Devlin is Kevin's son! Yeah, you keep the rhyming name thing! See, here we go: Devin Levin. Kevin Levin. And last but not least: Devlin Levin! You know Devlin is Devin with an L. Ah-ma-zing. Kevin you are very creative with your names. So are you Ben, your other son is named Ken! Y'know like Gwen's brother? Hey did you know that Kevin means handsome? Yeah it does! Very fitting, no? Devin means poet. Totally boring. Devlin means… brave. Hm, in one of your universes that is very fitting."

Every one groaned. "Will, you SHUT UP?" Zane commanded glaring at Isaac. Isaac shut his mouth. Satoshi tapped Zane on the shoulder. "How did you guys get here?" he asked. The onyx haired boy glanced at him and said, "Our master sent us to Earth. We kinda ran out of fuel, though." Satoshi nodded. "Hey, Isaac let's go to the future," Ben suggested. Might as well take advantage of his powers while he's still here. Isaac looked at Ben. "Sure. But first…" he stood and pointed at Ben. "I want to turn you into a girl. Or make you wear that stupid cat suit. Or, or…" Ben widened his eyes in horror. Isaac noticed. "What? You didn't think I'd forget something like that?" he asked smiling at the brunette. Said brunette sighed. "I can hope."

**Well, this one wasn't funny. Something blew up though… I planned to do that a looong time ago. Yeah I plan my chapters. Most people do. So sorry it took me forever and a half to upload this chap. School started on Wednesday so… Yeah. ZaneShadow, out!**


	5. Bens, and Kevins, and Children Oh my

**AN: So here I am. I'm answering reviews…**

**SoNoEcho: Both. My brother made the character and he took 'Ash's Japanese name because it's awesome! Here's your update!**

**Cerulean Apocalypse: Well Gwen's house is still standing… that does give me ideas though… heh heh. Humungasaur… in a bunny costume… *grins evilly* that is a great idea! Kenny and Devlin… loads of random ;)**

**So the other day I was talking with my friend Taylor about my fanfiction and she said, "Don't you think Isaac and Zane are a bit over powered?" Well I have had the question come up with several people who read my fanfiction at school so I'm going to answer it: Technically, yes they are kind of overpowered. However Isaac is such a dumbass sometimes and Zane is blind… so… Yeah. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10… Never have, never will!**

"Hey mommy, look at the girls!" a child said pointing to a group of people. Mommy looked to wear her child was pointing and raised an eyebrow. They were walking in a row, chained together with handcuffs except for two people. A brown haired girl wearing a black leotard with fishnet stockings and black high-heels was smirking at a girl in front of her who was wearing the same thing except she had bunny ears on top of her head. This girl had black hair and pale skin and was glaring back at the girl behind her. The last one up front also had black hair and pale skin, but her features were smoother and more childlike. She was looking blankly ahead of herself and sighed every two seconds.

The two who were not cuffed were walking in front of the girls and one had bright orange hair the other dark brown hair. What a predicament. The mom shrugged and continued to walk down the street. "They must've lost a bet."

BK BK BK BK

"This is all your fault, Tennyson!" Kevin hissed glaring at the… girl who 'she' was now the same height as. Ben rolled 'her' eyes and shrugged, "You told Isaac to do this to me… It's not that bad, though," Ben replied. Kevin growled and looked at her chest. "Sure you can say that, because you don't have water melons hanging from your chest. Why are they so big, anyway?' he asked addressing Isaac. Isaac turned to look at Kevin. "Because, if you were born a girl, and lived to be seventeen this is exactly what you would look like. You should be happy, you are really sexy. Sexyy Kevvyy," he replied wiggling his eyebrows. Zane sighed. "Where the hell are we going?" he asked. Gwen shook her head. "I have no idea. Satoshi do you know?" she asked the blonde and black haired boy next to her. Satoshi shrugged and looked around saying, "I'm not exactly sure, if I heard correctly though, I believe we are headed to where Ben and Kevin live currently."

Isaac nodded and pointed at a very large building now in front of them. "Here it is!" he de-girled everyone, put their signature outfits back on and ran up to the door. He knocked and waiting rocking back and forth between the balls and heels of his feet. "I'll get the door! You get ready for the parade… Don't argue with me Benji!" Ben and Kevin blinked. Gwen looked surprised. "Was that, Kevin?' she asked a very confused look on her face. The door suddenly opened and a black, long haired man with an x-like scar on his chin stood there. He looked at Isaac, and then at the group of people behind him and his eyes landed on Kevin. He turned around and yelled, "BENJI, WE HAVE COMPANY!"

"Come in, I already know who you are… I'm Kevin, just in case you couldn't figure that out," Elder-Kevin said bored, inviting them into his house. "Isaac, you brought us from the past to the future!" he called out. They heard fumbling and thumping from up the stairs and then a dark-brown, short haired man came sliding down the ceiling rails an excited smirk on his face. Following behind him coming down the stairs like a normal person was another long and black haired person. He was obviously Zane; he looked exactly the same. Elder-Isaac smirked and clapped his hands. Elder-Zane shook his head and stood next to E-Isaac and sighed. E-Kevin motioned with his hand for everyone to follow him. He led them to a fairly large room with chairs and couches. He sat down and shook his head.

E-Isaac bounced. "Hey, wassup peoples! Oh, wait I bet you guys wanna see Kenny, and Devlin, donchya? KENNY, DEVLIN, COME SEE YOUR PARENTS WHEN THEY WERE TEENAGERS!" he yelled cheerfully an insanely large smile on his face. "Dude, we were in the Kitchen," Devlin muttered walking into the room along with Kenny. Gwen's eyes widened. "Look at them, they look just like you two when you were kids!" she exclaimed looking to Ben and Kevin. Kevin just stared. Ben smiled. "Cool!" he walked over to Kenny and Devlin, smiling. "That's so awesome! It's like meeting Kevin all over again!" Devlin smirked. "That's what our Ben said. I can even turn into the thingy that dad was stuck in the form of," he stated. Kenny held out his arm and everyone noticed the Omnitrix. "Oh yeah, well _I _have an Omnitrix!"

"So? Who needs the Omnitrix that only has ten aliens, when I can turn into all ten at once, plus my own power!"

"Well… I can totally beat you in a fight!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's bet on it, then!"

"Fine, whoever loses does all the chores for a month! Deal?

"Total deal!"

"Alright then, let's go!"

E-Kevin smiled. "Ah, children… they're so loud," he muttered annoyed. "PAPA!" a little baby girl came toddling into the room. Everyone's attention turned to her. She looked like a baby version of female Kevin. "Papa! Wan EAT!" she announced still toddling over to E-Kevin. She finished her little journey and stared at E-Kevin expectedly. "Wan NUK!" E-Kevin blinked and picked her up. "BENJI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND WATCH OUR GUEST! I GOTTA FEED THE BABY!" he screamed. "Finally someone we're familiar with…" Ben muttered. "I'm here! Isaac turn me back into a twenty-six year old now," Benji announced randomly appearing in the room. Elder Isaac smiled and complied. Benji dusted himself off. "There we go. Kevin you didn't tell me the guest were us," Benji said. "Ya didn't ask," was the reply as E-Kevin walked out of the room.

Benji shrugged and looked over everyone. "You, you're new. Who are you?" he questioned pointing at Satoshi. Satoshi had kind of spaced out, because no one was really paying much attention to him. He blinked and looked at Benji. "Oh, I'm Satoshi Ariga. Nice to meet you in the future," he said. Benji nodded. "Well, you'll have to excuse Kevin he's all mood-swingy." Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?" Benji smirked and looked at Ben and Kevin. "You'll figure it out. Anyway you guys want to go to the Parade?" Benji asked changing the subject. The group gladly accepted it. "What parade?" Gwen inquired. "The Parade to celebrate my awesomeness!" he exclaimed. "And Kevin's awesomeness," he added.

"People are gonna dress up as either Me, Kevin, or Gwen. Then they run around town looking for their idol. Whoever finds their idol first spends the whole day with them! Though I wouldn't suggest going after Kevin right now…" Zane rolled his eyes and sighed. "That has to be some of the most stupid shit I have heard in my whole entire life…" E-Zane shook his head. "You'll hear worst…"

AN: Okay don't worry in the next chapter there won't be so much people, it'll mostly be he Bens and the Kevins, and one of my OC's. Guess what? You get to pick! Which of my two OC's do you want in my next chapter? Zane or Isaac? Tell me in your review, or PM me your choice. ZaneShadow, out!


	6. The who is what now and why?

**AN: Hey, again. I'm answering reviews…**

**SoNoEcho: OMG you won't be able to review my story anymore; you're head exploded, how're you gonna see?**

**Cerulean Apocalypse: Yeah I know there were way too many characters! And uh, how'd you guess Gwen's house was going to get stepped on? By Humungasaur? What're you a mind reader or something?**

**Mantinas: Yeppers the bunny rabbit ears are real. If he was a girl he'd have bunny ears… Don't ask me why. Thank you for voting Isaac. :)**

**Maroon Satan: Thanx! So they are in character… and why does everyone like Isaac?**

**Anyway, Elder-Kevin is called Kevy and Elder Ben is called Benji. Because writing an E in front of their names is annoying.**

**When I went to school after I wrote the last chapter half the school kept saying 'put Zane in the next chap' or 'put Isaac, he's cooler' It eventually got so bad that during gym we had to stop running because people were trying to kill each other. So I ended up having to write some stupid poll thing and have everyone vote and Zane won… Oh well I'm putting Isaac because Mantinas asked for him ;)**

**So um 'hints' or whatever at mpreg, so… yeah if that bothers you then… Well how'd you think they have children? Btw, they are 10 years into the future… so Benji is 26 and Kevy is 27. The kids are 10… *winks* foreshadow! And the baby is almost one, about 10 months. Btw the story gets less humorous from here on out for a little while as the plot actually shows up….**

**Disclaimer: I own Ben 10 *cheers*… Okay not really. If they were mine, though… Well you should already know. *coughs* This here fanfiction….**

"So, why are we hiding?" Kevin asked in a hushed voice. Benji shrugged. "I honestly don't know why exactly we hide, but it has something to do with crazy screaming fan girls, not really wanting to spend a whole day with some nerdy Ben 10 fanatic..." his explanation trailed off. Kevin nodded. Ben looked to Kevy, who had the most pissed off look on his face for absolutely _no_ reason. He would snap at stupid things and would give an extremely exhausted sigh every now and then and glare at nothing. Ben crept over to Isaac who was crouching and giving Kevy a knowing look.

"That look on your face is just too intelligent looking for you," Ben said to the darker haired brunette. Isaac looked up at him surprised and blinked. "Oh. Well I just feel sorry for him," he said blankly. "Why?" Ben questioned, curiously. Isaac pokerfaced. "Go ask Kevy." Ben gave him a look. Everyone was just acting so weird. Well whatever. Ben turned and walked over to Kevy who didn't even glance at him. "Hey, so what's wrong with you?" he asked. Kevy glanced at him. "How old are you?"

"Uh, sixteen…"

"It is summer in your time, right?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"And you and Kevin ate popsicles at your house, and then you did something I'm still kind of ticked you did…"

Ben paused and pondered the said words and realized what he meant. He smirked at Kevy. "That was not my fault. Blame your stupid Popsicle. It's the one that kept falling on your clothes. But, seriously what is wrong with you?" Kevy shrugged and said, "Ask Benji." Ben's eye twitched and he was so tempted to stomp over to Benji like some 2-year-old. _'I swear to GOD if he tells me "ask Isaac" someone might die!'_ he thought, tapping Benji on the shoulder. "Hm?"

"What is so goddamn wrong with Kevy?"

"Oh, he's pregnant."

Now if Ben and Kevin had been drinking something like water, they would've either choked or spit it all over their shoes. Unfortunately for them they didn't have anything to drink so they just somehow choked on air. "What the _hell_? Kevy I think your husband is on something. Tell me he's not being serious!" Ben yelled gasping for breath, eyeing his older self cautiously. Kevy shrugged. "Yeah, he's totally serious. Not the first time either."

"HOW?" Ben exclaimed. Kevy and Benji turned and looked at Isaac. The dark haired brunette looked up innocently at him. "Oh, hello." Ben glared at him. "Okay, —"Shut-up! We can't understand anything you said anyway!" Kevin yelled punching Isaac in the face. "Hey, this isn't Isaac's fault!" Ben exclaimed. Kevin turned to look at Ben with a murderous glint in his eye. "You know what… you are absolutely right…" he muttered. Ben raised an eyebrow. "I am? I mean…. I am?" Kevin nodded. "This is all… YOUR FAULT!" he yelled stomping over to Ben with a killing intent. Ben sighed. "How did I know you were going to say that?" he muttered to himself.

Luckily he was saved by Kevy who grabbed Kevin by the arm (though he didn't need to be saved, he has the Omnitrix). "Let's not kill Ben just yet. I intend to keep Kenny and Devlin alive," Kevy said to his younger self. Kevin growled and glared at Ben. Isaac clapped his hands. "Wellll, I have a question. Why does Devlin have blue eyes? I mean really? Neither of you have blue eyes! Ben has neon green eyes, and Kevin has like black eyes. So what happened? Does anyone on Ben's side of the family have blue eyes? What about you Kevin? Anyone with blue eyes?" No one stopped Isaac's rambling; they knew it was supposed to be a distraction.

IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ

Back in the 'Present' (The time Ben is 16)

An Osmosian looked around Kevin's house a miffed look on his face. Where were his precious Isaac and Zane? He pondered their whereabouts. "Aha!" the male snapped his fingers. Of course, they're in the future aren't they? He sighed and frowned. Well at least they're away from the Synthroids. 'I can still contact them, though!' he thought and pulled out what appeared to be a phone. It was touch screen and he pressed a blue button on it.

BK BK BK BK

"So maybe some distant ancestor of yours had light blue eyes and— Isaac abruptly stopped talking and a serious expression fell onto his face. "What's the matter?" Ben asked him, slightly worried. He wasn't going to shut off again was he? Zane wasn't here to wake him up; though the technique didn't seem too hard to master. Isaac didn't answer but instead raised an eyebrow. "Yeah we're in the future… You want us to come back?" Now it was Ben's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Um— "Shut-up. No not you master, I was talking to Ben," Isaac continued, making 'hush' sign with by placing his index finger on his lips. "Okay we'll come back soon. Yeah bye or whatever." With that said Isaac blinked and sighed. "We have to go back soon. But first we gotta find Gwen and crap. So any ideas on where they could be?" he asked, softly clapping his hands together for no reason. "Nope." Everyone answered in unison. "Oh, yeah! This is gonna be an adventure! Woo-hoo! Everyone get pumped! Don't you just love adventure?" Isaac inquired, jumping up and down like a hyper active child. "Wait, can't you just call Zane or whatever?" Kevin asked, almost spoiling Zick's(1) mood. "Um, shut up?' Zick offered placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, let's split-up, to cover more ground. Kevy, come with me. And Ben, Benji, and Isaac can be another group. Everyone agrees? Okay bye," Kevin stated grabbing Kevy and walking off. "He's so pissed," Benji muttered as Kevin walked off with… Kevin. "No, shit…" Ben responded, rolling his eyes. "So, when do the mood swings start?" he asked Benji. "I don't remember, I just know they're always worst the first time," he answered. Isaac ran in front of them and slapped his hands together which made a particular loud clap sound. "So? Let's go! We don't have all day. I'm actually surprised no crazy fan girls have found us yet," he said skipping off and expecting Ben and Benji to follow. Ben looked up at Benji and received a shrug. "I wonder how Gwen is doing with Zane and Satoshi…" Ben speculated.

BK BK—

"NO! No scene changing!" Isaac yelled to nothing. "So, how often have you had him tested for insanity?" Ben asked. "Well, once actually but it was negative. It was almost unfortunate, but he's saved our life… recently actually but I'm not going to tell you because you'll do whatever you can to prevent it from happening just so you don't have to tell him 'thanks'," replied the older hero. Isaac stopped his skipping spree and looked up. His eyes widened. "S-Solaria?" he gasped. He backed up as an Anodite floated down and landed in front of him with a smirk. Ben and Benji both blinked and walked up next to Isaac. "Is that your master?" Ben asked whispering and trying to ignore the fact that something pink was looking at him menacingly. Isaac shivered and backed up even more. "N-no. She's an enemy…" Isaac's eyes turned red including the white. A frown settled on his lips and some form of metal materialized over the clothes he was wearing. Like he said earlier his hair fashioned itself around his head and face only showing his eyes and the bridge of his nose. It turned into metal as well and a black shaded visor slid out. Last but not least a sky-blue scarf materialized around his neck and the hanging cloth swished softly as the transformation was complete.

His appearance was this: A helmet that resemble a wolf's head, spiked shoulder pads, thigh high boots with spiked metal knee pads, metal gloves that gave him claws, and last but not least the sky blue scarf. Ben smiled. "Dude, that's epic!" he exclaimed. Isaac turned his head to look at him, and somehow Ben knew he was smirking.

**AN: So… I finally updated. Oh, if you read my other fic you will understand the whole ice cream thing... Just incase you have'nt read it... I like Kevin. And mpreg. And Ben-seme… ZaneShadow, out!**


	7. Solaria is something to do with the sun

**AN: Answering reviews.**

**Maroon Satan: Um, thank you. My writing style changes each chapter? Hm, I'll have to look into that.**

**SoNoEcho: Umm… I've got a hot-dog, how about that? Wait… If you never had a brain, then how did you figure out how to type? O.o**

**Dario Argento Syndrome: Thanks very much!**

**TheOnesthatSold: Hi learn to read summaries!**

**Cerulean Apocalypse: 'Kay. Thaz cool. *shrugs* I'm not offended. I'm wondering… if you don't like bevin why you read? Just wandering**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10 and all that jazz.**

Apparently Gwen, Zane, and Satoshi were the smartest of the group. They hid someplace no one would ever look; Benji and Kevy's house. I mean it is such an obvious spot no one would think to look there! I could go into serious detail, but no one wants to hear it so… Zane sat next to Gwen on the roof of the house looking around, but obviously not seeing anything. "Satoshi, why don't you take your scarf off?" Gwen asked, seriously wandering why Satoshi was wearing a scarf in such warm weather. "Um, no…" Satoshi paused before saying, "I'm perfectly fine with my scarf on. Really it's not even that hot out!" Both Gwen and Zane quirked an eyebrow at the statement; um, they were all sweating. With a shrug Gwen stood and said, "I think we should go inside, before someone spots us." Satoshi nodded. "Sure."

Zane grabbed Gwen's hand and they walked down the stairs, Satoshi in tow. Once back inside the building Kenny and Devlin approached them. They just stood there staring them down. Finally Kenny broke the silence with, "Devlin cheated!"

"I did not cheat!"

"Yeah. You did!"

"Aunt Gwen!" they both yelled in unison facing their aunt. Gwen blinked. With a sigh she asked, "What am I supposed to do about this?" Devlin rolled his eyes at Kenny. "Apparently I 'cheated' because I used my powers."

"You got the DNA from my Omnitrix of HeatBlast! That's no fair!"

"It is to fair."

Gwen let out an annoyed huff. "Well, Kenny that's not cheating. He was just using his abilities," she explained. Kenny frowned and Devlin smirked. "Told ya so, Kenny!" Kenny glared at his twin that looked nothing like him at all. "Shut up," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Zane frowned at everyone and said, "This was pointless. Kenny, stop complaining, Devlin whooped your ass fair and square. Devlin… get over yourself!" He narrowed his eyes at them (at least where he guessed they were). "Now go away and do something that doesn't involve annoying me." Gwen shook her head saying, "Can't you be nice, at all?" she placed her hands on her hips. "Yes. I _can_. Doesn't mean I'm going to be, though."

Zane stiffened. Both Satoshi and Gwen noticed, saying unanimously, "What's wrong?" Zane turned without saying a word and headed towards the door. "I sense an Anodite!" he hissed finally as he slammed the door open. Gwen nodded. "So can I," she agreed. "Zane, is it… you-know-who?" Satoshi asked his facial expression serious. Zane growled, replying, "Yes! It's Solaria!" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Who's Solaria?" Zane waved his hand almost in a dismissive manner. "Doesn't matter at the moment! We gotta find Isaac and Ben and… shit!" Everyone looked alarmed. "What now?"

"Isaac's has activated his battle-mode! That can't be good!" Zane faded into his anodite form and started to fly off. "Follow me!"

BK IZ BK IZ BK

"Is that any way to greet a lady?" Solaria mocked. Isaac continued to glare at the energy-being. "Master says you are the enemy now. So you shall be treated like an enemy!" he hissed. Ben and Benji spared each other glances. "Um, who is she?" Benji asked Isaac. The dark haired android did not turn from Solaria. "She supposed to destroy me, and take Zane away…" he said. "Why?" Ben asked. "I honestly dunno," came the reply. Solaria scowled not one to be ignored. She put her hands out in front of her and pink discs came flying at the trio. "Whoa watch out!" Isaac pushed Ben and Benji out of the way and put his hands in front of himself, creating a force-field of sorts. He snapped his fingers and a saber appeared in his right hand. Once removing his shield he dashed at Solaria who smirked and Isaac was surrounded by a dark pink bubble.

As this was happening Ben and Benji both planned to transform into Humungasaur, but when does the Omnitrix ever get it right? "Swamp-Fire! You've got to be kidding me! This'll have to do." Solaria's eyes flickered over to him and she sent the bubble Isaac was in flying at him. Benji ran at the anodite, hoping she was at least a bit distracted. And she was, fortunately. Benji tackled her and it was almost like tackling a feather. The moment was short-lived, however as Benji felt himself being lifted from the energy-being. "You men have no idea how to treat a lady!" she yelled sending him flying… somewhere. Isaac desperately tried to escape the stupid energy bubble incasing him. Ben shot fireballs at the anodite who easily blocked them with a mana shield. "This is pathetic! Where's Zane, so I can get him too?"

She gasped as she was suddenly wrapped in blue and… pink mana? "You put Isaac down, right now!" Zane angrily growled. Solaria turned her head and saw Zane. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Satoshi and Gwen stood beside Zane. "There is no way you can wing, Solaria," Zane spat. "You are not only outnumbered, but outmatched!" Solaria broke free of her restraints with a shrug. "Doesn't matter. I have back-up. I don't have to get you now…"

Isaac blinked behind his visor. He crept over to Ben and Benji. "Hey," he whispered. "Let's all jump her on a count of three." The Bens nodded in agreement. "Okay…3!" They all went to tackle her at once and finally they were successful in something in this little quarrel. But their joy was soon outlived as they were thrown off of her by a giant pink force-field. Solaria went to grab them with her mana, but was restrained once more as Zane and Gwen both grabbed her arms with their mana. Satoshi had his canon-arm in her face. "Don't move or your face is gonna say hello to filtered, pure plasma," he stated. No more mister nice guy!

Solaria smirked and was tempted to shake her head but didn't; she wasn't taking the boy's threat for granted. She let out three words: "I. Can. Teleport." And she vanished in a flash of light. "I swear, I'm going to impale her with my mana the next time she comes around… Isaac deactivate battle-mode!" Zane glared at the ground he couldn't see. He would love to see the horrified look on her face as her last moments of life escaped her… "Who was that?" Ben asked looking from Isaac to Zane. "That used to be my master's friend but… We dunno what happened she was suddenly ranting about how I should be destroyed and Zane belonged on whatever planet Anodites live. So, when she tried to blow me, which she's probably gonna do again she loves to blow things up," Isaac answered. "Speaking of my master, we need to go back to the past. So we gotta find Kevin."

Benji rolled his eyes. "Oh no. I remember what happens…" Isaac looked at Benji with a smirk. "Should I go get pancakes now, or wait for Kevin to ask for them? Because he could ask for something different on his pancakes this time, y'know! Like instead of cheese, hot-sauce, and syrup, he might not ask for syrup! Ya never know!" Zane raised an eyebrow. "I hate paradoxes. We've already done this and we already know, but we just did this now…" he muttered grabbing Isaac's hand. Isaac had a little spasm attack and grimaced. "Ugh, I'm a machine don't make me think about paradoxes…" he groaned, rubbing his head with his free hand. "Well, we should hurry up and find the Kevins, before the queen of pink comes back," Gwen said already searching for them. "You gals have fun; I'll go get the pancakes!"

Ben looked to Benji who just smiled and said, "You'll see."

**Phew, done. Finally do you know how many times I rewrote this, had writer's block, was interrupted, ect? No you don't! Geex I took forever and it's srill terrible, but this is kinda important but whatever… PM me or something if you can guess where Isaac got his powers, and why he has so many. Oh, and please review. I like to read your responses.**


	8. Awkward

**AN: It's been awhile, hasn't it. Ahem I have explanation at end of chapter, yeah. Oh and btw me no own Ben 10… Heh… Yuri Lowenthal screaming damn it in a video game. Heh heh… Ben+Sasuke+Patroklos= Same voice actor.**

Kevin knew right at this moment she was going to _annihilate_ Ben. After all this was all his fault. Oh, and yes I did mean to type she. Because at the moment she definitely wasn't a he. She was currently sitting in Gwen's house on her couch with her arms stubbornly crossed. "No one will know it's you Kevin. Just step outside, come on," Gwen urged. She was trying (and failing) to get Kevin to go shopping with her. What? She can't wear any of her male clothes; they're way too big. And she was definitely not borrowing any of Gwen's clothes for multiple reasons, one of them you should be able to guess, ahem, if you know what I mean.

With an annoyed sigh, Kevin followed Gwen out the door. What is the worst that could happen? _A lot of things_ she thought. Hm. At least her inner voice was still male.

BK BK BK BK

"I am _not_ wearing a _skirt_." Kevin held the jean skirt out in front of her in disgust. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Kev, you're basically wearing the exact same thing you would if you were a guy. Make yourself look a little feminine," Gwen said, not taking the skirt. "At least try it on," she pleaded. Kevin death glared her and went into the changing room. Kevin walked out a few seconds later in a jean skirt.

"Are you happy now?" she asked scathingly.

Gwen nodded her approval as she said, "It doesn't look bad." Kevin rolled her eyes and went back into the changing room.

"Let's go check out," Kevin sighed. At the checkout the clerk was giving Kevin a curious look.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" he asked Kevin.

Kevin shook her head. "NO."

The clerk added, "You have a striking resemblance to… Kevin Eleven, I think his name was. Are you related to him?"

Kevin gave him a hard glare and walked away with his clothes. Gwen followed her out of the store. Kevin spun to face her, an annoyed scowl painted on her features. "Someone recognized me!"

Gwen shrugged and commented, "I'm surprised he didn't say anything about the rabbit ears."

Kevin reached up and pet the ears on her head. "I believe a certain red-head told me these exact words: no one will know it's you, Kevin," she muttered. "Look what the hell happened!"

Gwen crossed her arms. "He didn't actually _know_ it was you," she pointed out. "He just said you looked familiar."

"Which is any different from recognizing, how?" Kevin demanded, opening her car door.

"You are in a terrible mood right now, so this conversation is over," Gwen stated. Kevin gaped at her in disbelief. Hmm, well if you were a _male_ shopping for_ female_ clothes to _wear_, wouldn't you be in a pissy mood? Especially since you got forced to the most ridiculous skirt you've ever seen? Don't lie. You know the answer is yes.

The drive to Gwen's house was fairly short and completely uneventful and silent. Not that that was surprising or anything. …. At least it wasn't supposed to be surprising. What was surprising though, was when they spotted Isaac in the driveway eating ice-cream… okay maybe it wasn't _that_ surprising.

Kevin opened his car door and ran up to Isaac. "Turn me male. NOW."

Isaac looked up at Kevin, while raising an eyebrow. "It might damage the baby. That's the whole reason I turned you back into a girl. The only reason your preggers is because you must've recently had sexual intercourse before I turned you into a female the first time, which meant that—

"Okay, okay, shut-up," Kevin commanded. She kneeled down in front of Isaac with a feral growl. "You turn me into a guy right now, or I will punch that computer brain right out of yer head!" Isaac blinked. He knew when a threat was empty… and this one wasn't. So he wisely changed Kevin back into his rightfully male self.

Isaac now officially realized why he liked Ben over Kevin now. Kevin was scary. Ben wasn't. Simple logic.

BK BK BK BK

Zane was not happy. For several reasons actually. Here's the first one: he was home with Benjamin Tennyson and Satoshi. He'd rather be stuck with Kevin, he actually liked Kevin. Another reason he wasn't happy: he couldn't go anywhere. Ben wouldn't help him anywhere. Zane could only since mana on living things since, you know, only living things had mana! So it isn't like he could just since things around him and shit. He wanted to talk with someone, but Satoshi wasn't a very social person. And the only other person Zane deemed intelligible was Gwen, who was out shopping with Kevin.

These were all very good reasons to be upset. Well there was Isaac, but… he was just a bit stupid. He had made flowers grown in Gwen's yard, just so he could pick them…

"Zane, can you tell me about your master?" Ben randomly asks. Zane raises and eyebrow, but does not look at Ben. Mostly because Zane wasn't completely sure where he was and he wasn't wasting energy to find him.

"He was nice. He called me kitty. He's an osmosian. He's based the way I look off of himself…"

"How did he manage to give Isaac his powers?" Ben questions.

Zane closes his clouded red eyes and sighs through his nose. "You know I can't tell you anything that important…"

"It isn't like you'll just shut off, like Isaac will!"

"Yeah, but he trusts me enough not to tell," Zane insists. Ben frowns, though Zane can't see the gesture.

"Did he really… Create you? You're, per say, actually 'man-made'?" Ben wonders. Zane blinks and turns his head in the direction of Ben's voice. He then sits there, eyes wide and almost staring except he can't see. Ben slightly regrets asking the question. He didn't expect to get such an intense and heated glare from the blind anodite.

"… Yes….?" Zane actually isn't completely sure about that… Did Master actually… _make_ him? Ben looked awkwardly over at Satoshi, who looked just as awkward as Ben felt. Well this was just awkward…. And now that the word awkward has been used to death, it's very awkward to use…

**Okay I promised and explanation… So I went to my counselor one day for my depression and she wanted to read my writing. Well I had accidently grabbed my fanfiction notebook and my non-fanfiction notebook. Usually it's just my fanfics cuz none of those reflect my… feelings… anyway when she read my story of descriptive ways I wanted to slowly kill and torture every human being I hated and disliked and annoyed me, she was horrified. She felt that if I started writing more positive stories, it would reflect on my own outlook. Then she gave me a character to use: Blaine. I was going to put Blaine in this story but felt that would be wayyy too many OC's, so I wrote another fanfiction… the Twilight one. I ended up almost forgetting about this fic(almost). So I've been struggling with my Split Personality Disorder(You wanna know what it's really called look it up), and that's why I haven't been updating recently. I've been at the doc's ever since I get home from school… So sorry this happened!**

**ZaneShadow, out!**


	9. Over Emotional boyfriends!

**I don't own Ben 10**

**Thank you bxk-freakazoid for reviewing!**

Ben slid to a halt behind an upturned car. He quickly dialed his Omnitrix to Swamp-Fire. Ben let a mini "hooray" escape his lips when it actually worked. He shouldn't have to deal with this; the Forever Knights were on his last, final, miniscule nerve. What was with them, anyway? They always appeared at the _worst _times. Like, when Ben wants to take a flipping vacation. Translation= LIKE RIGHT NOW.

Kevin grabbed a chair and threw it at the Knights with more frustration than usual. For some reason he just really _wasn't_ in a great mood. He would gladly rip someone's head off, if it would make him feel better. Another Knight tried attacking him, but he simply dodged and punched. It was starting to get extremely old and the longer this lasted, the angrier he was getting. It didn't help that they were attacking because of a certain _robot_. Yes, a robot. Why were they flipping out over Isaac and not Zane? I'm not sure, and I'm positive there isn't a good answer. Do you wanna know what made it _worse_? Isaac was playing _volleyball_ with a bunch of people.

What. The. Fuck.

If Kevin wasn't busy fighting a bunch of idiots, he'd go ape-shit on Isaac right now. Suddenly blue mana surrounded the knight he was fighting.

"Kevin…." Zane wasn't in his anodite form, but he his eyes were glowing blue. "…. I got this," he says to Kevin, flinging the Forever Knight off somewhere. "Ben needs your help. He timed out."

Ben was standing behind Satoshi with the most irritable look on his face he could muster. Satoshi ran up to a knight and punched him with all his might. The force of the impact sent the knight flying and sliding across the sand, spinning over himself and finally landing in a heap. Ben noticed that the armor looked basically empty. The position the armor was in was impossible, even for a dead person, to be in.

BK BK BK BK

Kevin was hungry. I mean, wouldn't you be hungry after beating the shit outta Forever Knights? Yes… Kevin was hungry for chocolate ice-cream. It was his official food-craving.

"Ben, take responsibility and get me some Ice-cream!" Kevin commands. He's lying on the couch, rather bored with whatever was on T.V. Ben looked down at Kevin with a disbelieving glare.

"'Take responsibility?' What the hell does that mean?" Ben demands. Kevin raises an eyebrow.

"Dude, just get me my ice-cream…"

Zane wanders into the living room of Ben's house and sits down next to Kevin. "Have you seen Isaac?" he asks softly. Kevin looks over at the crimson-eyed male.

"Now that you mention him, nope. He's lucky to. If I see him, I'll pound his face in for putting me in this situation," Kevin growls. Zane nods.

"I'd help you."

"ISAAC is HEERREE!" Isaac runs into the room and half-tackles Zane onto the ground. When I say half-tackle, I mean Isaac ran up to Zane and grabbed him. Then Zane ended up falling on the floor.

"Oh great, King of Destruction has arrived…" Ben grumbles as he walks into his living room. He hands Kevin the whole container of chocolate ice-cream and a spoon. Kevin smiles his thanks and rips the lid off of the container, before looking back to Isaac and glaring.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Kevin mutters. He sticks a spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth and swallows. Was there a way to eat ice-cream aggressively? Ben's eyes wandered to his boyfriend's mouth as the vanilla ice-cream slid down the side of Kevin's mouth and onto his chin. So many dirty things flew into Ben's mind at once. He nearly had a nosebleed. Curse his pervy-ness!

"Wellll… Yes actually," Isaac responded to Kevin's question. "You know how we were attacked by the anodite in the future?" Ben and Kevin turned serious at his words.

"Yeah, what about her?" Ben questions. Isaac smiles warily.

"She has a… club here…"

Zane sighs and then face-palms. "Oh great…" He rolls onto his back and then sits up. He turns his head in Kevin's general direction. "You're gonna hate this…"

Kevin looks slightly alarmed. "Why will I hate this?" Zane sighs.

"Well one: we aren't going to be able to get in unless we work there…"

"Then we'll just get jobs there…" Kevin says. "Simple as that."

"Not simple. She only hires females," Zane sighs.

Ben raises an eyebrow. "Well, we can just get Gwen to go!" Zane chews on his bottom lip. Isaac takes this moment to explain things.

"Your chest has to touch the wall before any other part of your body does!" Isaac exclaims. "That's how you get a job there!" Everyone goes silent.

…

"I'm not doing it," Kevin deadpans. Isaac and Ben both turn to Kevin who is 3/4 done with his ice-cream.

"You're the only one who can!" they both exclaim. Zane stands and then sits back on the couch.

"We're not _making_ Kevin do anything," he commands. He sighs and crosses his legs, closing his rose-colored eyes. "We'll just wait for Solaria to come to us."

Ben glares at Zane and crosses his arms. "Why wait when we can go attack her ourselves?" he demands. "We know where she is, and we have a means of getting in her club. And you just wanna _wait?"_ Zane sighs and opens his eyes.

"Yes."

Isaac frowns at his raven-haired boyfriend. "Zane, this is one of those times when I have to disagree with you." Zane lets out a mirthless laugh.

"Like you can do anything about it," Zane scoffs.

"I agree with Zane," Kevin adds in. He puts the empty container of ice-cream down. "We should wait. Think of a plan or something…"

"Since when are you a fan for plans?" Ben questions.

"Since they don't get me turned into a girl!" Kevin yells. Ben frowns and childishly huffs and looks away from the taller teen. Isaac copies the gesture after glaring at Zane. Zane just shrugs, closing his eyes and sighing.

"We're back!" Gwen announces. She and Satoshi walked into the room and paused. Zane was sitting next to Kevin with his eyes closed and a scowl. Ben and Isaac were standing in front of the couch with glowers that would turn Medusa to stone. Kevin… Kevin was looking around them at the T.V.

"What did we miss?" Satoshi inquires, absentmindedly.

BK BK BK BK

"So basically, Kevin doesn't want to be a girl, and…" Gwen turns to look at Ben. "You want him to be a girl so we can attack that Anodite?"

"Exactly!" Isaac confirms. Satoshi puts a thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose.

"That's why you were angry?" he mutters. Yeah, they were kind of screwed. Ben seemed like the overemotional pregnant one right now.

**Zane here. Yay! Chap 9! I win! … My doctor said that Blaine is one of my split personalities because I 'unconsciously responded to being called Blaine.' (How do you mistake Blaine for Zane?")**

**ZaneShadow, out!**

**PS: Thank you again bxk-freakazoid for reviewing! XOXOXO! XD **


End file.
